Bait
by rupertlover2007
Summary: Set in the summer following the halfblood prince. Spoiler warning. Harry and Hermione are waiting for Ron to join them in the Leaky Caldron and they have Hermione has an idea, can they manige to lure voldimort into taking her as bait just like ginny?


**A/N- no i don't own this because if i did i would have so much more money and would sell the story rather than posting it on the internet. oh, and have much more things to do with my time... If anyone out there believes I am J.K.Rowling I take that as a complement, but sadly I'm not a world famous author. Oh, well life goes on... I might live...**

**And this is not a Harry/Hermione or a Dramione. I stick to canon relationships.**

' OK, fine, to put it straight. You know last year when you dumped Ginny?' Said hermione becoming agitated.

' No, didn't 'dump' Ginny. I love her, she understands that.'

' Doesn't stop her grieving.'

' Did she tell you she was upset?'

' No, but-'

' So, there.'

' Harry. You're 17, girls don't just tell someone if they are upset. Emotions are more complicated than that'

' Well, they shouldn't be.'

' Don't be so stupid!!! I'm not looking for an argument Harry.'

' Alright.'

' Right, when... ... Ginny and you ... went on a break,-'

' Yes.'

' -well that was all because you didn't want Voldimort to hurt her wasn't it?'

'Yeah.' grunted Harry rather thickly.

' Good. Now don't take this the wrong way I haven't developed some kind of hormonal crush on you.' hermione paused ' I want to offer myself as bait.'

' Hermione. Isn't that just what you've been doing for the last seven years?'

' Use your brains Harry! As a friend, we need to... er... make it look like I'm closer than that.'

' Great, you to. First Malfoy then Rita then Krum-'

' Victor,'

' What?!'

' Victor.'

' Oh, yeah...erm...ok'

' When will you stop calling him Krum?'

' Er... I dunno. Maybe Ron had a point about him-'

' No, he didn't, Victors a decent guy-.'

' Anyway... er...'

' Anyway er... what?

' Nothing.'

' So what do you think Harry?'

' About what?'

' About the bait thing?'

' No. Never ever, ever, ever would I think about it. Ever.'

' Just an idea.'

' No-'

' Harry, just think about it will you? It would be just as strange for me.' Hermione watched as Harry stomped the stairs up past the bar to Room 11 where he was staying at the leaky caldron.

----

Harry thought, that was just great, he hadn't spoken to Ron for nearly a month, now he was finally about to see him, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys again. Hermione has to go and put thoughts like that in my head, true he objected to the DA at first... How can she think I would even dream about _kissing_ her?

Hermione had a point though, if Voldimort would ever believe that I loved her it would protect Ginny and give her a chance to be more involved in the war. But Hermione? How many people would it hurt? How would it affect there friendship and Ron? Would anyone ever believe would Voldimort find out it was a fake? Harry had got a bit better at Occulmency, but would he be good enough against Voldimort and could hermione learn fast enough? No, Hermione could learn, but...

One good thing about being quietly tucked away here, was that just like that brief period just after he had blown up Aunt Marge. He was free... free from teachers and the Dursleys, but Voldimort, Snape and Dumbledore drifted into his head. Before he began to lose train of thought altogether...

Snape would have been proud...

Maybe...

----

' What is this rubbish? This is the sort of thing my Aunt Petunia would read.' moaned Harry chucking a soppy muggle romance novel across the leaky caldron bar the next day.

' Harry,' Hermione mumbled. ' This is public.'

' Yeah... And?' Ron chipped in.

' Well he shouldn't chuck stuff and definitely not _books,'_'. Answered Hermione. ' As for you Ron, there seems to be a pair of old maroon socks under that chair.'

' Oh... well... they could be anyones! ' Mumbled Ron. ' Shall I get us some drinks?'

' No,' She said defiantly. ' You only want to buy yourself Firewiskey.'

' He's seventeen Hermione! Why can't he buy Firewiskey?' Argued Harry.

' Because his mother's upstairs, I'm not stupid Harry-' Hermione started.

' Right... Butterbeer please Herms.. ' Ron interrupted.

' Shut it. You shouldn't have read that it was persona-'

Harry ignored them. He suppose it was better that being alone in Privet Drive. In someways it was really distracting him from Dumbledore and the bland task ahead, but he couldn't help wondering when they'd stop bickering. The worst thing about the Dursleys was that they had conplained to Harry about 'that quire old feller who had come last summer'. Apparently Mr Number Five was woken in the night. Bills wedding was something to look forward to, Hagrid had been invited to boost the numbers of english. As Harry didn't plan to return to school it might be the only chance he would get to talk to Hagrid before the christmas holidays. At least here he was with the Weasleys for the Holidays and then at the burrow, then before even looking into R.A.B, Harry felt he beaded to face his parents graves.

' HARRY!'

' Whoa!?... Oh... sorry Hermione' Harry took his Butterbeer and was surprised to see that Mrs Weasley was standing by the door. ' Er... Oh Hello Mrs Weasley.'

' Oh Harry, dear. You didn't hear a word of that did you?' She asked.

' No, sorry... '

' Never mind, Never mind...well, Arthur's just got back and think if we stick together we can go down to visit the twins.'

' Mmmm... That would be nice.'

' Yes... well...' Mrs Weasley bustled from the room.

' Mum still doesn't trust us does she?' Asked Ron.

' Oh, I think she does.' Concluded Hermione ' She's just very protective over you.'

Over the next week Harry continued with this sort of saddened mourning. Mrs Weasley wasn't helping matter, by insisting they went around in groups of at least five outside of the pub. This meant that Ginny was almost always with them and Harry talked even less.

**A/N: r&r this is my first story. Sorry its so short...**

**bu-bye! waves**


End file.
